KHyP 2: Return of the Savior P1
by tmgod
Summary: Sequel 2 KHyP: Rise of the Heartless Pokemon. No Ash, new Team Rocket leader, Ultimate Pokemon Tournament, and no sign of Riku, the universe is not at peace. Can Ben, a new realistic character, figure out the code and save the fictional world and our?
1. Ch 1 Changes are happening!

(A/N) OMG guys, the time has finally arrived! That's right; there will indeed be a sequel to KHyP! It took me forever to write this, so sorry for the long delay. So in case you guys did read the special ending, yes, there will be new characters in this fan fic. But don't worry, Sora, Kairi, Misty, Brock, May, etc. are the still the MAIN characters in this fan fic. Well here we go, the 1st chapter of KHyP: Return of the Savior!

Prologue

………it's time………awaken………………………………………….it's time…………save……….it's time………..alive……………it's time………one year…………it's time………..help……………it's time………….confused?...it's time…………the answer is quite simple………it's time……….look to the sky………it's time……….save us……IT'S TIME

**Save us: 1-12-6**

**Up**

"_I think it's time," _said a dark mysterious voice.

"_I think it's past time," _said another mysterious voice, but with a bright tone. "_The world of Pokemon has not been the same. The definition of light is not a brick in that world."_

"_Do you think we should do it?" _said yet another mysterious voice, but in between a bright and dark tone.

"_Yes," _answered the dark voice, "_it has already been a year."_

"_But what about the chosen one?" _the third voice asked.

"_I don't know," _replied the dark voice, "_we have no choice but to wait and see."_

"_An eye for an eye," _whispered the seconded voice.

"_What was that?" _asked the third voice.

"_An eye for an eye... a hand for a hand… a chosen one...for a chosen one."_

"_I guess that's one way to look at it,"_ remarked the third voice.

"_It seems that we agree that it must take place?" _asked the dark voice.

"_I" _agreed the second voice.

"…_I" _the third voice slowly agreed.

"_Then it's settled!" _exclaimed the dark voice, "_it starts tonight! The Pokemon world will finally be saved!"_

………………...**Restoration: Now Beginning**…………………………………

Meanwhile…

It's been one year. It's been one year of cleaning up. It's been one year of restoring this world. And it still isn't close to being finished. The Pokemon world has improved greatly in looking decent, but it still wouldn't pass for a cleanliness inspection. And this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for those rotten Heartless.

And of course, the one they call the chosen one. The former pokemon trainer has taken all his hark work and pride of being a top notch pokemon trainer and dumped it all down the toilet. That person, that man, that pokemon trainer, is the one we all know as Ash Ketchum. Now Ash Ketchum has not appeared since the tragic acts of last year and it's a good thing too. With him around, this whole world would be…

A thumb landed on top of the off switch of the black remote.

"I can't take this anymore," said a good friend of Ash Ketchum, Misty.

"Misty, why did you turn it off? Lance said he had a special announcement," asked another close companion of Ash Ketchum, Tracey Sketchit.

"You know how I feel when people talk about Ash," replied Misty.

"Misty, don't tell me that you still have Ash on your mind do you?" asked yet another good friend of Ash, May.

"Oh, and you guys don't?" asked Misty in a not really sarcastic tone.

"Well, of course we do," said May, "don't we everybody?"

"Yeah, definitely," replied May's little brother Max.

"Of course I do," replied apparently the best cook in the world, Brock.

"Duh," replied Tracey.

"So why is it that when Lance talks trash about Ash, you guys don't seem to care?"

May sighed as she looked at the group. She gave them an "I'll take care of this," look.

May sighed, "Misty, could you come with me?" May put her arm around Misty's shoulder and gently pulled her to backyard of the house that the narrator has not yet revealed. As May closed the back door, Misty sat down all depressed, looking down at the cold concrete.

"Misty, please listen to me," said May, "Now we all know how you feel about Ash. And it's okay to feel that way, trust me. We all feel the same way. It's just that the only difference between us and you is that: well Misty, we've moved on."

Misty almost looked shocked at the ground. "Moved on? How could you guys move on from such a"

"I know this may seem difficult for you to understand Misty, but, we have our own lives to live."

"I know that," said a calmer Misty.

"You see Misty, you could over it easily. You just have to try," encouraged May.

"There's just one thing," said Misty at the last second.

"What?" asked May.

"Well, none of you guys, well, never had, well,"

"Spit out the wells already Misty!" yelled May.

"Okay," said Misty, "Well, none of guys ever had a crush on him."

"Yeah, I know. It's a tough thing to go…wait. Did you just admit it? Did you just admit that you have a crush on Ash?" Misty slowly and carefully looked up at May, and cautiously nodded her head up and down. May nearly looked like she was about to cry from happiness. "I can't believe it. You actually admitted that you like Ash!"

"You see my point now?" asked a sad Misty.

"Yeah, you like Ash! Wow, that's like,"

"No, I meant why I'm so depressed now," added Misty.

May's face went from excited to an "OH" expression. "Oh, now I get it. Well, I'm sorry Misty. I didn't get it to now."

"Yeah, I know. At least your boyfriend is still alive," Misty surprisingly added with a smirk.

"Yeah, that can suck. Especially when…wait, what boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" yelled May with a huge blush on her face.

"Oh you don't huh? Then how do you explain this?" Misty pulled out a red rose from her pocket.

"Hey, where did you get that?!"

"Whom did you get it from?" asked Misty.

"I'm not telling!" yelled May.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Hey guys come back in," yelled Tracey from the inside of the "still doesn't know who it belongs to house because of a dumb author's stupidness" house.

"What is it Tracey?" asked Misty.

"Come back inside! Lance is finally making his big announcement!"

Misty and May looked at each other and raced into the home. Well at least Misty did. May halted right at the entrance, as she pulled out another red rose and held it to her heart.

"Whew, that was a close one." May then finally walked into the home. As May walked in, everyone was in a trance, watching the giant television. "So guys, what's the big…"

"Shhhhhhh!" Everybody shushed May with a fortissimo dynamic.

"So as I was saying, absence of Ash Ketchum has not taken away our peace, but his absence has also taken away our champion. With that in mind, I am now here by announcing the first ever Ultimate Pokemon Champion Tournament!"

"Ultimate Pokemon Champion Tournament?" asked May.

"Shhhhhhh!" Everybody shushed May again as May was a little embarrassed.

"That's right. The Ultimate Pokemon Champion Tournament! This unprecedented event will be held in Ever Grande City in the Hoenn region!"

"The Hoenn region?" asked May.

"Shhhhhhh!" Everybody shushed May yet again.

"That's right. This tournament will be held in the Hoenn region. The prize you might ask. Well the winner will be now known as our next undisputed Pokemon Master! This event will feature over one thousand pokemon trainers with special rules."

"Spec…over never mind," said May.

"So Pokemon trainers around the world, come join us in this pinnacle known as the Ultimate Pokemon Champion Tournament. Sign ups begin Tuesday at noon. That is all."

Tracey turned the television off as he dropped the remote in happy disbelief.

"Whoa, does this mean that even I could become Pokemon Master?" asked the amazing artist known as Tracey.

"Wow, even me?" asked Max.

"I don't know, maybe?" asked May.

"Pika pi (Wow, even me?)", asked the beloved Pikachu.

The group laughed. "Wow, I don't know what Pikachu said, but I think he wants to be a Pokemon Master too," mention Max.

"I gotta win," said a confident Brock, "Oh boy, could you guys imagine all the girls that will be drawn to me after I win?" Brock looked like he was about to faint.

Misty looked on at her over excited friends. "_I have to enter that tournament somehow," _Misty thought to herself. "_I have to win, I just gotta. I'm dedicating this tournament to Ash whether they want to or not. But my sisters probably won't let me go. I gotta think of a plan."_

"Hey Misty, are you gonna enter the tournament too?" asked Max.

Misty woke up from her little daydream. "Oh, yeah, of course I am," Misty replied with a smile.

"Wow, that would be cool!" exclaimed Max.

"What would be cool?" asked Misty.

"I mean, imagine if you won the tournament. That means that you would a gym leader and Pokemon Master simultaneously!" said Max.

Misty giggled, "Yeah that would be cool."

"So it's settled then!" yelled Brock out of nowhere to the group. "We are off to Ever Grande City!"

Meanwhile…

"_Ah finally, the time has come!" _said a dark voice. "_Are you still there &?"_

"_Yes #, I'm still here," _said a clumsy voice.

"_Good, I hope you have brought everything that is needed."_

"_Yep, right here #. Right in my pocket."_

"_Excellent. Follow me then."_

The two mysterious voices walked up these stairs that appeared out of nowhere. Hours and hours they walked, still follow the same path.

"_Whew, are we almost there #?"_

"_Shut up!" _yelled the dark voice. "_And yes, we're almost there."_

Even farther as they walked, they seemed to be getting nowhere. Then finally the voices stopped.

"_What is it #?"_

"_Shut up &!"_

The voices did nothing but stand there (A/N LOL, did anyone else find that funny? Ha-ha-ha-ha oh I'll just shut up.) But after about a ten second delay, a mysterious door just opened right in front of them, once again, appearing out of nowhere. As the voices entered the room, they walked to what seemed like a bright light. That bright light, came from a giant computer.

"_What's this computer for #?" _asked the clumsy voice.

"_For the last time &, shut up! Now, do you have the orb?"_

"_Yep, right here in me pocket…um…"_

"_You have the orb right?"_

"_Um...oops."_

"_&! How are we going to resurrect Ash Ketchum now?"_

"_But I swear, I had two paragraphs ago!" _

"_Impossible, how could you lose it two paragraphs ago?"_

"_Well actually, it's four paragraphs now."_

"_&, how are we…" _the voice suddenly paused.

"_What's wrong?" _asked the clumsy voice.

"_Oh my bad, were you guys looking for this?" _It was the third voice from before! It held the shiny blue orb right in thin air.

"_Hey, return that immediately!" _ordered the dark voice.

"_Alright, if you could catch us," _said the third voice.

"_Why you little! Come back here!"_

The voice ran away as fast as it could (literally).

"_What should we do #?"_

"_Chase him you little twit! The chase for the orb begins now!"_

Meanwhile…

"Why do we think we were called here for?" asked James, of the notorious Team Rocket.

"I don't know, but I assume that the boss wants to talk to us after being released from jail," answered Meowth, the talking cat Pokemon.

"I'm so scared, what's the boss gonna do to us after what we did?" asked Jessie.

"I'm scared too," replied James.

"Meowth," replied Meowth.

"Shut up!" yelled a nearby grunt.

"What?" asked Jessie.

"Boss Giovanni is about to speak!"

James, Jessie, and Meowth looked with the millions of Team Rocket grunts upon the giant room known as the executive room of the Team Rocket headquarters in Viridian City. As Giovanni enter through the curtain, the crowd roared with approval, welcoming back their master. Giovanni walked up to the podium with a microphone sticking out of it.

"Members of my organization," started Giovanni, "My Team Rocket." The crowd cheered with approval. "Today is a very special day for a couple of reasons. First off, today is the day that I'm finally released from that hell they call prison!" The tide of grunts cheered on Giovanni with every statement. It sorta looked like Hitler speaking in front of his Nazis.

"Even though that is spectacular news, it's not even close to the blockbuster announcement that I have for you guys. And that announcement starts right now!" The crowd cheered even more. Now they started chanting his name, louder and louder the echo sounded in the very large room. "That is why I decided to step down as leader of Team Rocket."

The crowd was silent in a flash. The sea of Team Rocket fish were so shocked and confused that they didn't know what to do.

"Did…did the boss just say that he's stepping down from his position as leader of Team Rocket?" asked Meowth.

"That's what my ears heard," answered James.

"I…I'm speechless. What's he doing?" asked Jessie.

"Yes I know that this might shock all of you, but don't worry, Team Rocket is still in good hands."

The sea of grunts titled their heads like cute little dogs. "That's right. I have found the perfect man to take my place as leader. He is a dark, sinister man who would be a great president of Team Rocket."

"Wait, now we're getting a new leader?" asked James.

"And he's dark and sister?" asked Jessie.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," stated Meowth.

"So without further ado, let me introduce to you, the new leader President of Team Rocket!" Giovanni yelled that last statement as he raised his arms in the air, sorta looked like he was praying. Right as he raised his arms up at a 45 degree angle, the lights switched off like magic. Or was it the power of the darkness?

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" asked Jessie.

"I'm scared," exclaimed James.

"Me two," added Jessie.

"Meowth," added Meowth.

Jessie, James, and Meowth huddled together, comforting each other from the creepy scene that was forming in the room. They turned their heads away from the center of attention as they looked down at their feet. Shivering with all their might, they finally looked back up to check if the Halloween party was over yet.

What they saw was, well, not Giovanni. He was gone! But that wasn't they creepy part about that situation. There was that same cloaked man taking his place! The same cloaked man that nearly destroyed the universe a full year ago.

(A/N) Whoa, what the hell just happened? That was very strange indeed. Once again, sorry I took forever to put up this fan fic. And I'm sorry again because I feel like I sorta rushed this chapter just so you guys could finally read a sequel. I'll try to add more detail next time. Well, wow I haven't said this in a long time, I'll see you next time in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Okay guys, for the 1st time in like a billion years, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, school's been really tough. Well I bet all you guys that were waiting are really anxious and really want me to stop typing and just get on with the fan fic. Well here we go. Here's Chapter 2!!!!!

Chapter 2

………it's time………awaken………………………………………….it's time…………save……….it's time………..alive……………it's time………one year…………it's time………..help……………it's time………….confused?............it's time…………the answer is quite simple………it's time……….look to the sky………it's time……….save us……IT'S TIME

**Save us: 1-12-6**

**Up**

"Negative 999,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the wall…negative 999,999,999,999 bottles of beer…" sang a tired Donald as he laid his head on his head. He, along with Sora and the gang, have been hopping from world to world, galaxy to galaxy, universe to universe, searching for their friend Riku. "…you take one down, pass it around…uh…hey your Majesty?"

"Yeah Donald?" replied an equally tired King Mickey, with his stretched out face resting on his hand, looking out the window at the "star-tastic" view.

"What comes after negative 999,999,999,999?"

Mickey released a heavy sigh, "…aw um, I don't know Donald."

"Owe, my head," cried Donald.

"Hey Donald, why don't you play another game?" asked Yuffie.

"Well what other games haven't I played yet?" asked Donald as he reached into his pocket. "I've figured out this rubrics cube 19 times already, I've found Waldo 50 times already, and I've captured all 493 Pokemon in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum! And now, I think I've counted more beers on the walls than hours we've spent looking for Riku!"

"Donald, I know it's boring but, this is important!" replied Leon, "We need to find Riku so we could go home."

A light bulb lit above Donald's head as Donald quickly awoke from his boredom. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go back home, and wait for Riku there. The sucker might there already. And who knows, maybe…"

Before Donald could finish his sentence, the Gummi Ship braked suddenly as if it was hit by a giant brick wall. Donald, who wasn't wearing his seatbelt, catapulted off his chair and flew across the ship. SPLAT! Donald's cranium head butted the windshield as he slowly slid down.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Donald as he rubbed his head. Sora, our hero and driver, fiercely groped Donald around the neck and pulled him in the air.

"Sora, what are you doing?" asked Kairi, Sora's best friend. Donald was nearly choking to death. "Sora, let him go!" demanded Kairi, but Sora wouldn't listen. "Sora…" Kairi was pulled by Cloud.

"Let him go," advised Cloud. Kairi looked with concern at Sora. Sora lowered Donald so their eyes connected to make a bridge.

"Now you listen to me you arrogant, lazy, impatient, worthless featherball of a duck. You think you could…" Sora stopped with the mean adjectives and looked at his friends. They were looking at him like he was some kind of animal in a zoo. Sora looked at the fear in Kairi eyes. She had never Sora this angry before. Sora's head cooled as he lowered Donald. "…we have to find Riku," Sora said quietly as he released his grip on Donald's throat. Sora sat back on the driver's chair and restarted the Gummi Ship.

Goofy walked out of the bathroom, clueless to what just happened, "So, what about them Cowboys?"

Kairi didn't pay attention to Goofy or to how bad the Cowboys are doing this year, she just walked over the Sora and kneeled beside him. "Sora…"

"I didn't mean to scare you," replied Sora before Kairi could even finish. He didn't look at her; he only looked at the windshield and the dent that Donald's head left on it. He didn't want to look at his friend whom he just scared.

Kairi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, its okay. We've had a long trip Sora, of course we're all gonna be tired and cranky."

"But what if Donald is right? What if we can't find him?" asked Sora.

Kairi kept on trying to cheer Sora up, "Sora c'mon I know you. You never give up. We'll find Riku."

Sora sighed... "…Riku's not the only one I'm looking for."

Kairi was confused, "Who else are you looking for?"

Sora finally unplugged his eyes from the windshield and looked at Kairi, "…Ash."

"Ash? But Sora…I thought Ash was dead?" asked Kairi.

"No, he can't be dead," replied Sora, looking at the ground. He suddenly snapped his head right back up. "Kairi, Ash is out there somewhere. He just has to be. And wherever Maleficent is holding him hostage, that's where Riku is too."

"Well, if you think Ash is alive, you're also saying that he's being held as a hostage?" asked Kairi.

Sora looked back at the windshield, "…I have a feeling in my heart that that is where Ash and Riku are."

Kairi started to catch on to what Sora was explaining, "Okay, so where exactly is this place."

"…I don't know, but I won't give up until I find it."

Kairi smiled, "That's the Sora that I…" Kairi was interrupted by the sudden stop of the Gummi Ship. Donald, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt again, flew across the ship again and had his head dented onto the windshield.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Donald. "I didn't even say anything that time."

"Is something wrong Sora?" asked Leon.

Sora looked down at the accelerator and the brake to check what was wrong. "Hey guys, I didn't do that. Look my foot is still on the accelerator!"

The Gummi Ship started moving toward the world to the west.

"What's going on?" asked the King.

"We're being pulled by some sort of gravitational pull," answered Cloud.

"Do you mean that world is pulling us right towards it?" asked Yuffie.

"I'm afraid so," answered Cloud.

"What world is that anyway?" asked Kairi.

The ship got closer and closer to the world.

"Hey Sora, haven't we been here before?" asked Goofy.

"You know what, I think we've have," answered Sora.

"I know this place now!" exclaimed the King. "It's Twilight Town."

Meanwhile…

_Nothing..._

_Nothing still surrounds me…_

_Is this my fate?_

_What happened to everyone?_

_I was once a champion…_

_I was the Pokemon Champion…_

_I'm sure of it…_

_I defeated my rival Gary in the finals…_

_We did it!_

_Me and Pikachu…_

_…and all my friends…_

_Brock…May…Max…Professor Oak…Tracey…Mom…_

_…and that one other girl…_

_Who is she?_

_I know her don't I?_

_Was she good to me?_

_Was I good to her?_

_I saved her…_

_I saved them…_

_I saved the whole world..._

_But there is one I did not save…_

_…me…_

_That's why I'm here…_

_In this cloud of nothingness…_

_Alone…_

_Scared…_

_If I am the one who saves the world…_

_Then who will save me…_

_**Will it be you?**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The annoying alarm clock rang and rang as Ben finally slam dunked the switch off. Ben woke up sweaty, his heart beating at what seemed like a thousand beats per minute.

"…what a weird dream." He covered his face with his hands. "Aw man, what the hell did I do last night?" Ben fell back on his bed as he didn't want to get up. Ben looked up into the blue paint of his ceiling. "What was that dream all about? And, whose voice was that? It sounded…familiar." Ben sat up on his bed, he stared at his poster covered walls, or was it the space inside them.

"But, it felt so real. Like it was talking to me." Ben scratched his head, just like all people do when they're thinking hard, or just have a really bad itch. "Wow, some hero that guy is. He couldn't even save himself." Then all of a sudden, Ben had this really bad guilt in his stomach. "Did I forget something?" Ben looked at the ground. He saw a piece of paper underneath his door. "What's this?" It was a letter.

Ben started to read it:

Dear Sleepy,

Looks like I'm gonna get to school 1st again this year. Laterz!

Not really sincerely,

MZe

Ben was so frustrated that he was gonna explode! He felt like ripping the paper in half, but before he would start the tearing, he would need to get to school first. "Damn that Maze. He's always getting to the spot before I am. Oh well, it's only the first day of school. What time is it anytime anyway?" Ben peeked at his alarm clock that read-7:30. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for school!" Ben quickly ran into the garage to get his bike ready to go. He quickly opened his garage, grabbed his brand new backpack, and placed his butt on the padded bike seat. "Oh, how embarrassing would it be if I was late to the first day of school?" Ben moaned to himself.

Down onto the street Ben went with his bike as he left for his journey. Little did he know, it would change his life, as well as the universe, forever? With that, a new adventure began…

(A/N) Well that's it for Chapter 2. Sorry it took awhile, I was pretty busy. I promise that I will update more chapters in less amounts of time. Well I gotta to go. Hope you liked it and stay tuned for Chapter 3!!!!!!


End file.
